1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly for engagement of connectors by an axial, push-pull latching interlock. Although illustratively directed toward electrical connectors, the present invention is adaptable for terminating and connecting any signal carrying means, e.g. fiber optics, and, therefore, it is not intended that the concept of the present invention be limited exclusively to electrical cable termination and connection.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Prior art connectors, specifically those having a circular cross-section, are conventionally mated and locked together by a rotatable coupling ring with a cam engaging a thread or ramp. A detent latches into a recess in the ramp to resist unthreading and resulting disengagement between the mating contacts and conductors. Such coupling engagement requires sufficient space for a hand or tool to rotate the coupling ring, thereby preventing maximum density of the number of connectors that may be provided in a given space.
Other connectors having a non-circular configuration are not adaptable to the retainable cam coupling ring but may use a cooperating nut and screw in respective connectors or other latching means to provide and maintain engagement between the connectors. Such connections schemes generally require the tool to rotate the screw or the nut, such as by an Allen-head type screw driver. Such systems, therefore, require the use of additional tools and equipment to effect the latching engagement.
In both circular and non-circular connectors, the parts are usually machine fabricated, thus resulting in expense in manufacture.